Kongsuni's Very Own Refrigerator!
''Kongsuni's Very Own Refrigerator! ''is one of the episodes of Kongsuni and Friends. Plot Kongsuni's mother was very busy in the kitchen calling someone, but Kongsuni was jumping because she wanted to show her mom something she did at school. Kongsuni told her mom that she got a star for her hard work. Her mom told her that there was ice cream in the fridge, and she kept on eating ice cream. Kongsuni was very disappointed with her mother because she wouldn't allow her to eat ice cream. Her mother explained to her why she can't eat ice cream every day and the importance of eating ice cream once a day. When Kongsuni's mother went away, Kongsuni was seeking for a packet of ice cream. After she did it, her mother called her name and she replied that the big needle shot made her so strong. Her mom explained to her that no means no and it was enough ice cream. Kongsuni explained to her mother that the one she ate already melted in her tummy. Her mom told her that those ice creams are for her to eat with her friends tomorrow. Her mother said that she must listen to her if she wants to go to the Amusement Park with her dad later. When she came into the house, she felt mad and said to herself that her friends come tomorrow but she wants ice cream now. After that., she heard some kids laughing and looked outside. She found out that it was Bam and Song playing at the park. She said that her mother said that she must eat the ice creams with her friends. She was very excited and said that she will bring her friends ice cream. There was a news anchor saying that a bird was reported to have disrupted the performance of the well-known singer, E-Dragon. When Kongsuni went to the dining table, her mother was cooking and she started to look at Kongsuni and go. There was another news anchor saying that the bird continued to cry during most of the performance, and some witnesses claim that they heard the bird say. Kongsuni crept to look for something inside the fridge and she couldn't reach, so she decided to get a chair instead to help her reach. She still couldn't reach because the ice cream was too high, then the phone rang, because it was time for her mother to call. There was a news anchor saying that after some time, the bird was caught, but the rescue team has just alerted us that the bird has escaped yet again. Her mom went back again. Kongsuni was very happy she got the ice cream and went to the playground. She saw Seyo, the owl, in a tree. Kongsuni was on the piano and sung happily while jumping on it: Ice cream - oh yeah! We scream - oh yeah! We all scream! Oh yeah! She also sang a song: I will eat one hundred cones! Ah ah ah-ah-ah, ice cream! Seyo said something and called Kongsuni a dummy. He said that he did it again and why does he always? There was a V.O. saying quick! This way! in Korean. The V.O. said Kongsuni's name in Korean. Kongsuni said eek when holding Seyo. Her mother asked her why it is so noisy. She explained to her that Kong-Kong just fell asleep. She also explained to her that it is right to stay quiet when people fall asleep. Mom said that she will make Kongsuni a yummy sandwich for the amusement park. Kongsuni asked why they are chasing Seyo, and Seyo replied that he is special that way. Kongsuni asked Seyo to make something so that the ice cream doesn't melt. She told Seyo that he was her friend. She told him that her name was Kongsuni and asked Seyo what was his. He said that he didn't need a name, but then, Kongsuni explained to her that people call her Kongsuni-yo. She said it means that he can be Seyo. Kongsuni's mother asked where the other one was. Kongsuni was drawing something. It was just like her mother's suitcase! Kongsuni asked if she could go and meet her friends now. Her mom told her not to go too far and stay in the playground. Bam and Song were playing and Kongsuni came. Her best friends, Bam and Song, were waving at her, and say hi. She showed them that she bought ice cream and told them. Kongsuni was giving some to Bam and Song and they happily ate it. She asked Song if she liked strawberry or not. Bam told Kongsuni that he liked chocolate. They were singing the ice cream party song. After that, they stopped and then sat down on the benches for a while and talked. Her daddy called and he will be there soon. Then, she got a stomachache. She told Seyo that she got a tummy ache and asked him to make it better. But the couldn't. Her mother asked her if she was alright and if she could come in. Her mother got angry and then looked. Kongsuni said that it was better. When Kongsuni opened the door, her mother grew angry. She asked if Kongsuni ate all the ice cream. Her mother explained to her that she can't go if her tummy hurts but Kongsuni said she was better. It was night. She said that nobody knew her sorrow. Her mother asked if it still hurts but Kongsuni said that she is not going to eat ice cream so much anymore. Her mom asked her to come so she could make it better. By giving her daughter a hug, it helped Kongsuni feel better again. Kongsuni is very important. The next morning, Kongsuni was building blocks. Kongsuni went to see her dad and her baby sister. Mom asked her if she was ready to go to the amusement park. Kongsuni said she will go.